The Perfect Slytherin
by NorthChild97
Summary: Cassiopeia Lestrange is the perfect mould of a Slytherin. She is cunning, dangerous and very much a pureblood. But when she arrives at Hogwarts after The Dark Lord sets her a seemingly impossible task; Cass has to decide where her true loyalties lie.


**The Perfect Slytherin**

**Summary:** Cassiopeia Lestrange is the perfect mould of a Slytherin. She is cunning, dangerous and very much a pureblood. But when she arrives at Hogwarts fresh from a childhood being raised by her aunt and uncle, being tutored because of her mother's beliefs and The Dark Lord setting her a seemingly impossible task; Cass has to decide where her true loyalties lie. With her family or those who could soon become her family?

**I own nothing in this story apart from Cassiopeia (boo hoo) ;) Hope you enjoy it. I will be working hard on this story to get it going as quickly as possible...and now onto the story...**

**Chapter 1 – A Cauldron Full of Crap**

_Bring me Harry Potter. Bring me Harry Potter. Bring me Harr..._

Yeah, yeah. I get it. Ok, so my life totally sucks. My name's Cassiopeia Lestrange but if anyone dares call me by my first name I will have something to say to them, well, something along the lines of _Cruicio _anyway. People call me Cass, and if they call me that I like them. Simple as. If not, well, I've already told you that. I have long, thick, curly black hair and bright blue eyes. I'm an only child which sucks a bit, but I suppose that's Ok. My mum is still in Azkaban since the fall of oh-so-mighty-Voldemort who in this moment in time is making my life a load of crap. Make that a cauldron of crap on second thoughts. Ok, so he may think he is now an evil version of Jesus after being resurrected in a cauldron last year but I am definitely not one of his stupid disciples, Death Eaters, call them whatever you want to. I've only met my dad once but he died in Azkaban when standing up for Voldeshorts. I've been raised by my aunt and uncle, living alongside my stupid cousin. Draco frickin Malfoy. We're the same age, 15, but whereas he has been going to Hogwarts for the last four years, I have been stuck at home being tutored because of my mother. I swear that one day I will kill myself with a blunt knife if I had to sit through my uncle teaching me about the dark arts once more. But there is a God. Don't know why he's been hiding from me all these years but I'm finally getting to go to Hogwarts. Even though my prayers have been answered in a slightly twisted way.

The other day, Voldemort summoned me to wherever he has been living for the past year, and told me he had a task for me. When I heard this my body went cold because I knew that V (that's my nickname for him) would never give out a task of collecting candy to gorge myself on, and that it generally includes either killing people, torturing people or...um, I've kinda run out of V's sick ideas. Well, he told me I was to go to Hogwarts this coming year, and that he wants something very badly. Something he needs desperately.

_Bring me Harry Potter. Bring me Harry Potter. Bring me Harr..._

This brings me back to the beginning. Voldemort wants me to take him Harry Potter so that he can kill him. My life seriously does suck doesn't it? How the hell am I going to take him Harry bloody Potter? I can almost picture the conversation.

_Hi Harry. Would you like to visit a friend of mine...Voldemort for instance? He kind of wants to kill you so it will be easier if you just go so I won't be killed either... Why have you got your wand out? Hey Harry! Why are you running away? Stop running! Harry! COME BACK!_

Yep, that would go perfectly.

Why the hell can't Voldy-mouldy-stupid-pongy-pants get him himself? I will never be able to do it.

What a bloody impossible task.

Ok, my life totally sucks.

Help.

999?

Anyone?

**Hope you liked it. Sorry it was quite short but I just wanted to introduce the story a bit and set up the plot. Next chapter will definitely be much longer. Really busy at school but I have half-term next week so will definitely update then. PLEASE REVIEW! **

**lil-miss-crazy97**


End file.
